Investigations of the Abnormal, Volume One
by CandyWatterson
Summary: Nicole Meghan is a 17 year old girl. A 17 year old girl who should be hanging out with friends at the beach, but she got herself in this mess.


**Hello Everyone! Welcome to the newest edition to the "Five Night's At Freddy's" archive. In this original series, you will be following 18 year old, Alice Meghan, and her abnormal adventures as a security job as Fazbear's Pizza . This series was created by a group of writers that are happy to invite you to Alice's world. So please, Enjoy!**

 **. . .**

 **Investigations of the Abnormal**

 **Volume 1, Lost and Found**

 **Chapter 1, Settling In**

 **. . .**

 **Morning, local time**

 **June 29th, 2015**

 **The Meghan Residence**

"A Part-Time Job?", Nicole questioned her mother.

"Yes, cupcake", Mrs. Meghan replied," I think you should be learning to become independant, and a part-time job would help you greatly".

"Mom, I don't think I'm ready for such a responsible".

"You'll be fine".

"You think so...".

"I know so..".

Nicole smiled at her mother as she sat up and went to her father's empty office. She had seen newspapers around here somewhere. She thought this would be the perfect place to start. Walking around she saw 2 different newspapers. _The Michigan News_ and _News Galore!_. She hadn't seen _News Galore!_ anywhere before. Infact, she didn't know any newspaper like that existed in Michigan. Picking it up, she flipped to the job's section and began to look through, stopping at one in paticular.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work nightshift. 12AM to 6AM._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure saftey of equipment and anamotronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injuries/disemberement_

 _$120 weekly_

 _To apply call-_

 _1-800-Faz-Fazbear_

"It doesn't sound that bad", Nicole admitted," I might as well take it".

 **. . .**

 **Afternoon, local time**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Nicole arrived at the pizzareia in her blue Honda. Walking into the doors of the pizza place made excitement fill her up. Children were running all around the place, while adults were hanging around, talking to friends and eating pizza. She remembered when she first came here on her 5th birthday, the animatronics were lazy and the arcade games were near broken but she enjoyed it all the same.

"Excuse me m'am?", Nicole asked the waitress walking passed her.

The waitress looked at her with a huge chesire cat smiled. "Yes?".

"Where would the interviews be?".

"Just to the right of the arcade", the waitress said, pointing to said location.

"Thanks!".

Walking past the stage was probabley more creepy then ever. They looked creepy as Hell! The chicken looked like a duck and the rabbit had no eyebrows, How did kids enjoy this?

Finally, reaching the interviews she sat down on a bench and pulled out her IPhone 5. Maybe her friends were having better luck then her with their part time jobs. Maybe not.

"Nicole!", a deep voice exclaimed.

Nicole sat up, realizing the man was her long-time friend, Jermy Fitzgerald.

"Jeremy!", she exclaimed back.

The 2 friends high fived as they began to go inside Jeremy's office.

"Is this were you've been all summer? Josh has been worried about you", Nicole laughed.

"Ya..", Jeremy replied," My Uncle got me a job as manager here for Summer Vacay".

"Well then, i think I'm getting interviewed then?".

"Wait..You want a job?".

"Ya..."

"Here?!"

"Mhm.."

Jeremy's expression turned into one of worry as he started sweating.

"What's wrong Fitzgerald?", Nicole asked.

"Did you read the newspaper ad?", Jeremy asked.

Nicole nodded.

"You still want the job?".

She nodded again.

"Let's get this interview over with then.."

 **. . .**

 **Nightime, local time**

 **Security Office**

Nicole had gotten the job. She didn't know why Jeremy acted so strange, but she got it. Checking the cameras, just like the voicemail said, she was ready for anything. She knew this was coming, as she did the research, so she'd survived.

Looking at the cameras, she looked at the show stage.

"Their even creepier at night", she shuttered.

The screen began to glitch.

"What the Hell?", Nicole whispered.

Bonnie was gone.

"What did I get myself into too"...


End file.
